1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna modules, and particularly to an antenna module having improved radiating performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Monopole antennas are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers. To ensure a good radiating performance of a monopole antenna, an area in the electronic device around the antenna should be kept clear. However, the need for clearance around the antenna is counter to the need for increasing density of the many electronic components, such as high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connectors, universal serial bus (USB) connectors, and speakers in the portable electronic device to achieve desired miniaturization with increased functionality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.